Where the Wild Things Aren't Supposed To Be V
by CrankyHornedNoseJudithFngrl
Summary: The Wild Things get a babysitter, celebrate Halloween,go head-to-head with what they presume to be invading teenagers, and find out that Carol has a mild peanut allergy. R and R plz!


_Where the Wild Things Aren't Supposed to Be V: Halloween Hullabaloo_

Note: Hello, WTWTA fans!!! Welcome to my official WTWTA fanfic!!! I don't own the WTs or Max, but I own Rina and Tracy. 'K? 'K. Have fun reading!!

Chapter 1: The Babysitter

The longer the Wild Things stayed with Rina and her father, Max, the more Carol realized that he LOVED….peanut butter. Every morning, quietly as he could manage, he would slip downstairs and go to the pantry, where he knew the peanut butter jar was kept. He'd take out the jar, unscrew the lid, and dip one of his claws in to get a big dollop of the stuff. Max soon found this out and called him on it.

"YUCK! Why is there FUR in my peanut butter?!" Max demanded one afternoon when he was fixing a quick sandwich.

"It's not _your_ peanut butter," Carol said defensively, "It's all of ours."

Rina walked over to Carol and tugged on his paw to distract him from a meltdown.

"I didn't know you liked peanut butter, Carol," she said. "D'you like the chunky kind, the smooth kind, or the kind that has jelly or chocolate syrup mixed in?"

"Oh, all of those kinds sound good to me, Little Cub!" Carol replied, giving Rina a big hug. Rina snuggled into his warm, soft tickle- tummy. Aside from Judith, Carol was her favorite Wild Thing. He always called her "Little Cub" affectionately, and understood her when she was angry or sad; probably because he often felt angry or sad himself. Carol was prone to cycling moods, and even threw temper tantrums when his feelings were hurt, or if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. However, he hadn't suffered a meltdown since his checkup at the veterinarian the week before.

"I have to attend parent-teacher conferences later on, Rina," Max announced as he fished long strands of creature fur out of the peanut butter. "So, you-well, all of you-are going to have a babysitter tonight."

"No one's gonna sit on us! If they try, I'll eat 'em up!" Carol snarled as he held Rina closer.

Max gripped the edge of the counter and sighed in a world-weary manner.

"No, Carol, no; a babysitter is someone who comes to look after kids if their parents can't be there."

"Why can't all seven of us just stay here on our own?" Rina suggested hopefully. "Carol and Judith will make sure I'm safe! Besides, a babysitter won't let us DO anything!"

"Oh, I think you're way off on that call, Rina," Max replied with a sly smile. "One of my students at the high school is going to be sitting for you. Her name is Tracy, and she's eighteen and graduating at the end of this year."

"Is she nice? Will she like us?" Carol asked nervously.

"We'll see!" Max replied gaily as he took his lunch into the living room.

Carol and Rina exchanged worried glances.

* * *

"We have a baby-sitter tonight, guys," Rina announced to the rest of the Wild Things.

"Baby sitter? That's not someone who sits on babies, is it?" Alexander the goat asked nervously.

Rina giggled. "No, Alexander, no! A baby-sitter's just somebody like an older kid who comes over to stay with you when your parents aren't there!"

"Well, why can't _we_ look after you?" Judith asked belligerently. "That's what we _do._ You're our little cub, not anyone else's!"

"Judy, please," the sweet, mellow Ira soothed the hot-tempered, rhino-cow-lioness hybrid. "Will the sitter be nice, Rina?"

Rina widened her eyes and let her breath out. "I dunno, you guys. Sometimes, like on TV, babysitters aren't that nice."

"Uh, oh! Maybe we should hide!" Ira exclaimed, scooting behind Judith and covering his eyes with the brushlike tip of her tail.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Alexander bleated, ducking behind the _Monsters, Inc._ standee depicting Mike and Sully that stood in a corner of Rina's room. Douglas gritted his teeth and swept up Russel, his beloved cat.

Before the other five Wild Things could hide, the doorbell rang! Everyone gave a yelp of surprise (Even Judith!), and Russel hissed at the intrusive sound.

Rina glanced up at Carol fearfully. Carol looked down at her, unsure of what to say. He was scared, too, but she was his little cub, and needed his protection.

Carol knew what had to be done. He cleared his throat, gave a deep sniff, scooped up Rina and placed her on top of his furry head.

"It'll be okay, Little Cub," he reassured her. "If things start to go wrong, I'll eat her up."

* * *

"Well, hey there, you guys!" Tracy greeted Rina and Carol at the front door.

"Hi," Rina said politely. Carol simply leaned forward and began sniffing Tracy for inspection. Although Ira would have loved to dispute him, Carol knew he had the nose best suited for smelling things. Whereas Ira's was slightly large, Carol's was relatively small, bubblegum pink in color, and sported three scratches on the very tip from an encounter with Richard the raccoon. Despite its small size, Carol's nose was still perfectly suited to sniffing the air for signs of danger, and the occasional sneeze when it happened to encounter dust, squirrel fur, or one of Douglas's feathers.

Carol felt Rina fidget embarrassedly on top of his head, but ignored it.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just something he does to get to know people," she explained to Tracy, who just stood there smiling as Carol gave her his going-over.

"Oh, I don't mind! I think he's cute!" Tracy exclaimed. Then, catching Carol completely off guard, she ventured her hand over to tickle his broad tummy.

"Come on, big guy! I can tell you're ticklish! Won't you laugh for me?" she teased Carol as a giddy, winding smile broke out all over his face. No matter how he tried to fight it, he could feel his tail starting to swish back and forth, his toes start to curl and uncurl, and gooseflesh ripple from the tickled area of his tummy. His tummy was _so_ ticklish. He pleaded for mercy as best he could with his eyes, to no avail.

"Aw, c'mon now, cut that out!" he squeaked out between giggles and guffaws. "Pick on somebody your own size!"

"Holler uncle, hairball!" Tracy cried playfully as she toppled him over onto his back, where he howled and laughed uproariously and kicked his feet in the air.

"Well, I see you've managed to win Carol over, Tracy!" Max marveled as he walked in the corridor all dressed for conferences.

"Oh, sure! I LOVE animals, but I can't have any at home because both my parents are allergic to every kind of animal fur!" Tracy said regretfully. She then looked down at Rina and mouthed the words, "It sucks," and grinned mischievously.

Rina smiled. She hadn't expected the babysitter to be as nice as this!

Then she sobered and leaned forward to tell Tracy their secret.

"Uh, Tracy? Is it okay if we just keep it a secret that Carol and the other Wild Things are actually real? Till now, we've just told everybody that they're teenagers in Halloween costumes!"

"Oh, sure!" Tracy replied, patting her on the shoulder. "Wow, they're REAL creatures? That's so cool! Where'd they come from?"

"We sailed here on the boat," Carol explained, pulling himself up and trying to catch his breath from laughing. "The boat that Rina uses to come visit us on our island."

"Wow…uh, okay!" Tracy answered. "After discovering that there are huge furry beast-thingies that really do exist, I can believe anything!"

Soon, the other six Wild things filed downstairs to investigate the babysitter.

"Rina, have we met your new friend here?" Judith asked, eying Tracy with an air of suspicion.

"Judy, this is Tracy!" Rina said, gesturing towards the teenager.

"Oh…My…God, you are SO CUTE!" Tracy gushed at Judith. "I LOVE your sad-looking puppy-dog eyes!!!!"

Judith raised her eyebrows. "I have cute sad-looking puppy-dog eyes?" she asked, with a fanged smile tickling the corners of her mouth.

"I know, Tracy," Ira said, nodding at Judith with a smile. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Hello, Tracy! The name's Douglas!" Douglas exclaimed, bounding over with his paw extended for a handshake. Tracy smiled and shook it.

"My name's Tracy, Douglas, and I'm going to be your sitter tonight!" she replied.

"Wonderful handshake, young lady, simply wonderful!" Douglas praised her, laughing.

Tracy looked away slightly, smiling bashfully. "Why, thank you."

Then Tracy happened to notice Alexander standing off by himself, as though he didn't really know what to make of the new sitter. Tracy smiled at him and said, "Well, hi there! What's your name, little buddy?"

"Ummm... Alexander," Alex replied, smiling a little bit. "Hi, Tracy. You won't sit on us, will you?"

Tracy slapped her knees and gave a snort of laughter. "You guys are so funny! Of course, I'm not gonna sit on you!! The phrase "baby-sitter" just means that I watch you guys and do fun stuff with you!"

Alex looked relieved. "Oh, good!"

Judith leaned over to Tracy. "Fun stuff, huh? You ever heard of rumpuses?"

Tracy blinked. "I'm sorry; of what?"

Rina couldn't have been happier. Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine, and now they had made a new friend to share their secret world with.


End file.
